Het wiskundeboek gebruiken
Een wiskundeboek lezen is iets heel anders dan een verhaaltje voor het slapen gaan lezen. Bij het lezen van een widkundeboek probeert de auteur je uit te leggen waarom een bepaalde theorie juist is, of waarom een bepaalde manier van vraagstukken oplossen werkt. De bedoeling is dat je dat dan uiteindelijk volledig begrijpt. Het kan best zo zijn dat het wel een half uur bestuderen kost om een pagina van een wiskundeboek volledig te begrijpen, maar je bent pas klaar als je het echt allemaal snapt. Onthoud niet teveel. Veel studenten proberen alles te onthouden. Wiskunde werkt niet op die manier: bij wiskunde leer je methoden om vraagstukken op te lossen. Als je de stof ziet als een berg feiten en regels die niets met elkaar te maken hebben wordt het een grote puinhoop in je hoofd en raak je als vanzelf gefrustreerd. Er zijn natuurlijk formules die je moet onthouden. Schrijf die op een vel papier op. Bekijk ze af en toe en leer ze door ze hardop te zeggen. Schrijf ze aan het begin van het proefwerk direct op. je kunt ze dan niet zijn vergeten als je over een moeilijk probleem hebt nagedacht. Begin niet met de vraagstukken. De vraagstukken zijn niet "het huiswerk", ze zijn alleen maar het laatste onderdeel van het huiswerk. Het eerste onderdeel is het lezen en begrijpen van de tekst die je moet kennen om de vraagstukken te kunnen maken. De meeste studenten kunnen nadat ze naar de leraar hebben geluisterd niet gelijk de vraagstukken maken. Het tekstboek is er voor om de uitleg van de leraar te verduidelijken en om dingen uit te leggen waar de leraar geen tijd voor heeft gehad. Wees niet bang om terug te gaan in het boek. Wiskunde is een heel erg opbouwende wetenschap. Als je iets in de les van vandaag niet hebt begrepen, dan is de kans groot dat dat komt omdat je iets van een eerdere les bent vergeten of nog niet helemaal hebt begrepen. Ga dan terug in het boek en leer het eerdere materiaal opnieuw. Het kan natuurlijk ontmoedigend zijn om terug te gaan in het boek. Maar in werkelijkheid ga je niet terug maar juist vooruit omdat je dan het oudere onderwerp beter leert. Lees de tekst eerst globaal door. Niemand begrijpt iets wat gecompliceerd is als hij het voor de eerste keer leest. Probeer een beetje te begrijpen waar de tekst over gaat. Tijdens de eerste keer lezen leg je de basis voor het begrip van de tekst, later ga je wel de details invullen. Lees de tekst nog een keer geconcentreerd door. Lees deze keer langzamer. Markeer de belangrijkste punten die je later wilt bestuderen. Markeer niet teveel, en gebruik verschillende kleurtjes als dat je helpt. Sommige mensen maken liever aantekeningen op een apart vel papier. Probeer dit ook eens. Het helpt je om je te concentreren en concepten en ideeen samen te voegen. Werk elk voorbeeld stap voor stap door. Lees ze niet alleen maar schrijf ze ook op. Bij veel voorbeelden zijn sommige stappen weggelaten, je moet voor jezelf de complete oplossing met alle stappen die voor jou nodig zijn om de oplossing te begrijpen op papier zetten. Zorg ervoor dat je elke stap die in het boek wordt gezet begrijpt. Veel studenten doen zichzelf hierbij tekort. Je leert wiskunde alleen door het te doen, niet door erover te lezen. Je moet elk voorbeeld zelf uitwerken om goed te begrijpen hoe de oplossing wordt verkregen. Vul de gaten in je kennis op. Als er nog zaken zijn die je niet begrijpt, neem dan het boek en leer ze alsnog. Als het nodig is, praat er dan over met iemand anders of vraag de leraar het probleem uit te leggen. Zorg er in ieder geval voor dat je de kennis opdoet voor de volgende les, zodat je gebrek aan kennis er niet voor zorgt dat je die volgende les ook niet begrijpt. Denk na over wat je hebt gelezen. Probeer verbanden te leggen met wat je al weet. Gaat het om een meer algemene versie van iets wat je al wist? Of is het een kortere manier om iets te doen wat je eerder op een lange manier hebt geleerd? Wordt er iets bij gebruikt dat je eerder hebt geleerd en dat toen nutteloos leek te zijn? Maak het je eigen. Kun je dat wat je hebt gelezen aan iemand anders uitleggen? Als er niemand anders is, kun je het dan aan jezelf uitleggen, hardop en zonder aarzelen? Als je dat kunt dan snap je het waarschijnlijk wel. Houd jezelf niet voor de gek: "Ik snap het wel zo ongeveer" betekent dat je het nog eens goed moet bekijken (wellicht na een pauze). Werk de vraagstukken uit. Als blijkt dat er eentje is waar je niet uit komt ga dan terug naar de tekst en zoek een vergelijkbaar probleem op. Zorg ervoor dat je begrijpt hoe de vraagstukken moeten worden opgelost of hoe de stof moet worden toegepast. Bronvermelding (source document) This text was translated by Xarandir on November 30, 2011 with written permission of the author Stan Brown. The original text can be found here ;